


The Chariot

by Meatball42



Category: Deadpool (Movieverse), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Art, Gen, Gen Work, Girls with Guns, Tarot, The Chariot, Wheel of Fortune
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-31
Updated: 2018-10-31
Packaged: 2019-07-18 10:37:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16116656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Meatball42/pseuds/Meatball42
Summary: The Chariot is the card of victory, will, self-assertion, and getting your way.





	The Chariot

**Author's Note:**

  * For [spookykingdomstarlight](https://archiveofourown.org/users/spookykingdomstarlight/gifts).



> Although I’ve imagined Domino as the Chariot card, the wheel of her chariot is the Wheel of Fortune, because, well.

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
